THE GAMERS CODE OF CODUCT
by Chunksftw
Summary: He had a good life until they killed her mother.


THE GAMER'S CODE OF CONDUCT

I was in front of my computer checking out YouTube. I got an e-mail from an unknown user. I read the e-mail…

Dear Chunks,

Welcome to the North Shadows (N.S). We are the first drone unit that operates all around the world. You have been recruited by General Chance. Tomorrow two people will come to fake your death. Please pack your belongings. Good Luck.

Sub-General

Merc

I was shocked by the e-mail. I took the e-mail seriously and I started packing my things. Then there was a knock on my door. My mum? I opened the door and my mum said "Vanesa is downstairs." "Thanks mum." I thanked her. I stopped packing and went down. "Hey Sam." she said. "Hey." I answered. We both walked out of the house. We walked down the street and stopped at a café. We went in and sat near the window. I ordered two cups of coffee. Then she said "I'm going to be gone for a few days. I have some work in Chicago. Then I will be heading to North Wales. I'm going to miss New York." "Well I'm going to miss you." I was truly going to miss her. This will be the last time will see her. Because I will be dead tomorrow. "Are you ok Sam?" she asked. "Yeah just a little worried about you." I answered. She let out a little laugh. "Don't worry about me I will be ok."

Our coffee had arrived. I took a sip of the coffee I could taste the bitterness of the coffee. "I will find you." I whispered. We both talked about some other things. I paid for the coffee. We both walked up the street. I sent Vanesa home. "So this is goodbye." She said. "Yeah I guess." I answered her. She walked up the stairs to her house door. Then she gave me a smile and then she closed the door. I walked up the street. I entered my house. "Mum I'm home!" I yelled. She did not answer. I walked back to the kitchen. She was crying. "Mum what's wrong?" Then I saw a girl about my age I could not tell. She was wearing a mask. She put the barrel of the gun on my mums head then she spoke. "Sam leave her alone." Her voice was mixed it sounded like a robot. But I could still tell she was a girl. "what do you want?" I asked. She let out a laugh. "What do I want? I want you Sam. I want to have your soul." She pulled the trigger I saw the flash of the gun go off. My mum was dead. Blood was all over the place. "No!" I shouted in anger. Tears were flowing down my face. She laughed like a devil. She pointed the gun at me next. I closed my eyes. Prayed to god. Then I heard the sound of the gun.

I opened my eyes. I was not dead. Then the girl let out a shriek of pain. She was bleeding her arm was shot. She ran out through the back door. Then I saw a man wearing armour he was wearing a radiation face mask. "You ok mate?" he asked I just gave a nod. "I'm HRO Emperor." Then two soldiers stepped into the kitchen. " Is he ok? Sir." One of them said. They were all dressed the same wearing black armour. The two of the soldiers was carrying an M4A4 with a holo-sight. "Yeah his ok." Emperor said. "This is LRO Jay and MJ." Emperor introduced to me "Sup" MJ said waving a hand. " Nice to meet you." Jay said while shaking my hand. "Have you finished packing your things?" Emperor asked. "I still have a few things to pack." I answered. "Hurry up we can't hang around for too long." Emperor said. Jay followed me upstairs I want into my room and started putting my belongings into my backpack. "So your alone huh?" Jay asked. "Yeah my dad got killed by an IED in Afghanistan." I told Jay what happened after my father's death while I packed. "I'm sorry man." Jay said. "It's nothing." I went downstairs with Jays. I went outside the house MJ and Emperor were waiting inside the black SUV. I entered the black SUV with Jay. "Hey Sam remember your dead. Your no longer Sam Hunter your now Chunks. We headed to an airport. It looked like NYC airport. We entered a black hawk. We took off after that I fell asleep. The next thing happened when I woke up was I saw a sea and a few islands. We landed on the helipad. There was a man much taller than me wearing the same mask as Emperor and MJ and Jay. Everyone looked the same. But the man was wearing a long coat . " Sir this is Chunks." Emperor said. "Nice to meet you Chunks. I'm General Chance." I saw Jay and MJ walking down a different path. Probably to their barracks. I followed Chance to his office I saw a few cool things like drones, guns ,hi-tech stuff. Then I entered Chances office it was white almost everything was white. Then he said "Do you know why you're here Chunks?" "No Sir." I answered. " You're here to fight against Titan Domanatrixs ( T.D) We were all once part of TD. But I left and created used to be funded by the UN but one of the co-founders was a little too crazy with power and decided to launch a nuke to Afghanistan. The UN stopped funding TD and when they heard that NS was created by X-TD members we were funded by the UN and we are recruiting members slowly. We don't just recruit soldiers we make them have high quality skills. It's not the number of members it's the skill the members have." Chance said.

"Now. Lets see. Ah you can be a ground troop like Emperor , Jay and MJ." Chance said. He handed me a fail with some documents. "Go and meet Emperor and ask him to show you your quarters." He told me. "Yes Sir." I opened the his office door and closed it. I walked down the hallway. Emperor was waiting. I told him what Chance told me. We got in to an elevator. He pressed a button with the name B2. When we reached the level It was empty. We stopped in front of a room with a steel door. He swiped his card and the door opened. I entered the room " This is your room." He told me to meet him at the elevator once I finished changing into my uniform. The room was not to small not big but it was home there was a steel table and chair there was a bed with my uniform on it with a radiation mask on it. Beside the bed was a shelf were I could keep somethings. I changed into my uniform and wore the radiation mask.

I left my room. I walked down the hallway to see Emperor. " It's time for training. Meet Sub-General Mini in the server." He ordered. "The server?" I asked. "It's the training room. It's at level T1" he said. I obeyed his orders. I entered the elevator and swiped my access car to level T1. When I arrived I saw a man he was wearing a radiation mask. " Welcome you must be Chunks. Ok lets get things started. What type of gaming equipment are you comfortable. Would you prefer to use the Razer Ouroboros mouse with the Razer Kraken Pro and the special keyboard which is the Razer DeathStalker Chroma. Or you could run with the Logitech G930 Wireless Gaming Headset with an awesome keyboard the G310 Atlas Dawn Compact Mechanical Gaming Keyboard but you will always be armed with the ultimate mouse the G602 Wireless Gaming Mouse." "I would go with the Razer Set." I said. "Alright now you will be using the Intel Core i7-4790k." "The equipment will be sent to your base of operations also known as your own office. Your office is at level BO3. Enjoy the equipment." He said.

I entered the elevator I swiped my card and pressed the button BO3 the elevator started ascending when the elevator stopped I saw a few men working in their rooms there was an amazing view. The white beach a crystal clear ocean. " Sup Chunks. Let me show you your office." MJ said. We walked passed a few rooms. MJ opened a glass door. I got a room facing the ocean. There was a BenQ monitor, my gear , a telephone, the table was white and there was a shelf for my books and a couch for my visitors. "Enjoy mate." MJ said. I took the time to take in the view. I was happy for the first time since my mother got killed. There was a knock on the door. "We got a lead on your mothers killer. Her name is Widow one of the TDs." It was Jay. "Why would the TDs want to kill me?" I asked. "your probably a valuable asset. They must have decide to kill you." Jay said "Can I get all the information on TD?" I asked. "Your going to need to access the archives for that information. I doubt that you can access the archives your just a FM (Fresh Man) ranking. You have to be a LRO to get access to the archives." Jay said "Can you at least give me some information on TD?" I asked " Well I could tell you this. Their leader is Kicks. He is kind of a jack ass. He likes using TD members Identities. So he could be anyone in TD he was probably Widow just now. I don't actually know." Jay Shrugged. "Thanks for the information." I said "You could ask Nightlife for more information." Jay recommended. "Ok I will." I said. I left my office and I noticed that my mask shows the names of the NS members. I searched for Nightlife.

He was sitting while facing his monitor probably watching YouTube. I walked over to his office. I knocked on his door he clicked his mouse. He gave me a sign to enter. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Watching lesbian porn." Night said. "Well ok. Can I ask you about TD?" I asked. "You want to know about Total Dicks?" Night said. "What no I want to know about the evil TD." I said "Yeah Total Dicks." Night said. "Yeah, whatever." I said "Don't be racist Chunks." Night raised his voice. " No. Your racist. YOU FUCKING ASIAN CUNT WITH FUCKING GINGER HAIR!" I yelled. "YOU'RE A DICK HEAD WHICH FUCKING CAN'T PLAY A GAME LIKE SHIT BECAUSE YOUR ASIAN TOO. YOU BITCH. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BITCH!" Night shouted to my face. I left his office everyone was looking at me. Then MJ came to me. "Dude, what the hell. Nightlife is Sub-General. He supports you with your office. You should be lucky that you got a good office." MJ said in a calm tone. " Fucking Asians." I whispered. "Hey your Asian too." MJ said. "Yeah-Yeah." I said. I went to my office. I sat down on the chair I was facing the monitor. It had the NS logo on it. Then my phone rang to life I picked it up "Hello?" I asked . "sorry to call. But I need you to train for a mission. Seems it's going to be your first real-life mission. Please meet me at the server. Thanks, it's me Mini ok. Bye." "Ok well I'm off." I left my office and entered the elevator. I swiped my card and pressed T1. When I reached I saw an M4A4 with an iron-sight. There was a Five-Seven beside it. "Pick up the guns." Mini said. I picked up the M4A4 and loaded a clip. I picked up the Five-Seven and loaded a clip and placed it in my holster.

"Now go and shoot some bullets at that target." Mini said. I moved to the shooting range. I aimed down the sight and fired. I missed. "Again." Mini said. I shot again this time I hit the target but at the body. I did this for a few hours. Mini told me to start changing guns from primary to secondary. I continued doing the same thing. Then Mini trained me for CQC and FTFC. After training I went back to my room and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to the showers. I started the shower. After my shower I saw a man shaving. I walked to the entrance "Hey wait." It was Night. "What." I said. "I'm not done with you. Cunt." He said with a smirk. " It's Chunks." I said. Then Three men block the entrance. " You said I had ginger hair now I shaved it." He started walking closer "You missed your head hair mate. " I said. He threw a punch it hit my face I fell to the ground. I got up and kicked him in the gentlemen's sausage. He fell to his knees while clutching his meatballs. After a few seconds he got up and jumped and did a flying kick he hit my shoulder. I punched him and gave him a bloody nose. He fell to the floor "Ah! My nose!" He shouted. The three men got out of the way then I went to my room. I changed into my uniform I wore my radiation mask and sat on my chair and I opened a book that wrote (THE NS GUIDE FOR DUMMIES.)

RULE No.1: Respect higher ranking soldiers. Ranking up faster is by respecting higher ranking soldiers.

Rule No.2: Do not fight with soldiers in the base as we are NS not total fools.

I gave up reading the book. Decide to know the authors name. But it was (WRITEN BY: SUB-GENERAL NIGHTLIFE) "Ah! Shit." There was a knock on my door "Merc wants to see you." It was Emperor. "Ok." I said. I followed him to Mercs office. He was sitting facing Night. He looked at me. I entered his office. " Do you two know what you did was wrong?" Merc said with a calm tone. "He started it." I said. "No I did not." Night answered. "I don't care who did it if Chance knows about this he will put you both in solitary confinement. You don't want that to happen to you." Merc said. " I'm letting you two of the hook this time." Merc said. "Thank you." Night said.

After what happened I went back to my room. There was a file in front of my door it wrote (MISSION INFO) I was nerves to open the fail. I swiped my card and entered my room I sat down on the chair and opened my fail on the table.

MISSION TYPE : ESPIONAGE

TARGET: ZAPS

ZAPS IS A RECRUTING OFFICER IF WE CAN KIDNAP HIM. WE WILL GET THE LOCATION OF THE NEW TD BASE. HE IS STATIONED IN OSAKA, IS IN A LAB HELPING ENHANCE THE DRONE YOU GET SOME EXTRA INTEL WE WILL PAY YOU EXTRA MONEY . GET HIM BACK ALIVE AT ALL WILL BE ARMED WITH AN M4A4 SILENCED,STUBBY GRIP,WITH A COBRA SIGHT, LASER LUCK.

I went through a few documents. Then I went through my squad mates

SQUAD:

SIKES

JAYS

MJ

CHUNKS

PILOT: HRO MADAZ

I was happy with my squad. I was just scared if I die. I went down to the barracks I went to my locker there was my loadout. I picked up my primary loaded a clip. Then I picked up my secondary my Five-Seven. I loaded a clip and put it in my holster. I prayed to god. My life is in God's hands. I closed my locker. Went to the elevator I pressed G. When I arrived I saw Madaz , MJ , Jay and Sikes. " You ready mate." Sikes asked. I gave a nod. Madaz sat in the pilot seat and pushed a few buttons and flicked a few switches. We entered the black hawk and took off the helipad "Control tower this is SEAGUL 03 we are high and well." Madaz said. I saw the night sea as we flew above it. I checked my gun again. I fell asleep. Then Madaz said "Three Mikes mates." "Finally show time boys." Sikes said. We both standby the black hawk doors. "Alright. GO!" Madaz shouted. "Happy hunting mates." Madaz said. We both walked in the night "What's the time?" Sikes asked "Three sir." I answered. We walked for about forty-five minutes. There was the lab in front of our eyes. "Alright here's the plan. Chunks you go with Jay you two go check the main office while I and MJ go check out the labs. Remember collect as much intel if you can." Sikes explained. I followed Jay to the office we took out some guards. "We are in the office." I said in the radio. "Copy that Chunks. Any sign of Zaps?" Sikes asked. "Found him." Jay said. I went to Jays position. He already cuffed Zaps hands and covered his head with a black cotton bag. Jay showed me a thumbs up. Suddenly the alarms went off and two soldiers came in guns blazing. I shot a few bullet and managed to hit one of the men. I was going to throw a grenade when they all got shot down. "Don't worry Sikes is here." Sikes said. "What happened ?" Jay aappened ?"sked. " We were transferring some files from a computer the proxy must have kicked in because of an unknown user." MJ said. "Meet back at the LZ. Here are the coordinates." Emperor said.

We all moved to the LZ. "Shit I thought I was going to die." Jay said. "No shit." Sikes answered. We both walked with Zaps on Jays back. We arrived at the LZ. A few minutes later Sikes was carrying MJ. "He got hit." Sikes said. MJ was moaning. Then the helicopter arrived. "Did you mates get any intel?" Madaz asked. " We got some." Jay said. We all got into the black hawk. There was a medic in the black hawk. MJ was aided by the medic. We flew over the burning lab. "sorry I did that." Sikes said." Jay give me your tablet." Madaz said. Jay took out his tablet and passed it to Madaz. " Nice. We got their records for one of their member. Artic_wolf." Madaz said. Three hours later we arrived at mother base. We all went to the barracks accept Madaz and MJ. Two soldiers took Zaps with them. I went to my locker I placed my primary and secondary in the locker I decided to take of my mask. After that I took a shower. The cold water flowing down my body. I remembered the day my mum died, my dads funeral. After the shower I went to my office there was a file on my table it wrote. (TD PHEEBS)

CODE-NAME: PHEEBS

REAL-NAME: VANESA HUNTER

FACTION: TD

RELATIVES:

HUNTER

HUNTER= K.I.A

HUNTER= K.I.A

" Oh shit." I whispered. "She's my sister." I said in my mind. I was shocked. Chance knocked on my door. "It was one of our greatest secrets. I needed to tell you." Chance said "I did not know I had a sister." I said "Kicks took her away from your parents when she was a baby. We trained her to be the perfect soldier. But when widow came she always lost to widow." Chance said in a calm tone. "Why didn't she follow you to NS?" I asked. "She was always loyal to Kicks. To her kicks was her father." Chance said. I felt tears in my eyes. "We want you to bring her home. Your drone is ready . She's in Chicago. Your mission is tonight." Chance said before he left. I went back to my room I got some sleep. I was awaken by a knock at my door when I opened the door there was a file on the floor. I picked it up. It wrote. (MISSION INFO)

MISSION TYPE: ESPIONAGE

TARGET: PHEEBS

PHEEBS IS A HIGH SKILLED MEMBER OF TD. SERVING IN TD FOR 17 YEARS. SHE IS TO BE CAPTURED IS ALSO BELIVED TO HAVE KILLED SEVERAL POLITICIANS IN IS STATIONED IN CHICAGO. SHE HAS BEEN ASIGNED TO ASSASINATE A FORMER SCIENTIST OF TD. YOU WILL BE USING YOUR DRONE A MARK 2 SMITE. YOU WILL BE ARMED WITH A SEMI-AUTO M16 WITH AN ACOG SIGHT, LAZER MODULE A FORE GRIP AND A SILENCER. GOOD LUCK.

The target info was the same. Then my squad was.

SQUAD:

FM CHUNKS

PILOT: HRO MADAZ

I was going solo on this mission. I was just afraid I will fail to get my sister back to base. I was confident that I wold get her back to base. I got ready for the mission. I went to my office I switched on my computer and then I was synced into my drone. I saw a room there was a elevator a table with a gun. I walked towards the table I loaded a clip into the M16. My secondary was the Five-seven. I went up the elevator and saw Madazs drone beside him was a drone with ginger hair. "Hello Chunk." Night said. "Your not on this mission." I answered. "Last minute call by Chance." Night said. "We are going to get spotted because of your fucking ginger hair mate." I said in disappointment. "No we are not going to get spotted because I have gone on a lot of missions with this drone so suck it up Chunks." Night said. "Come on boys get in." Madaz said. We both got into the black hawk and took off we were a few minutes away from Chicago.

We had to parachute down from the black hawk. We were above the LZ Madaz gave the signal. "GO!" he shouted. We both parachuted from the black hawk. We both ejected our parachutes and landed on a roof. I checked my mini map and saw the location of Pheebs. "Lets go." Night said. " I want to finish this mission fast. I can't wait for my daily dose of RedTube." I just ignored Night. We both arrived at the target location. "Spotted." Night said there was a red triangle over the target. "You want to knock her out?" Night asked. "I will do it." I said. I went to her position. I touched her shoulder. "What The Fuck." She whispered. I covered her mouth. She took out a knife I blocked the blow with my hand. Then she kicked me off the roof. I fell to the ground with a loud thump. She started running. "Alright I will get her." Night said. I got on to a bike and chased after her. She fired some shots at me but they were useless. Night was chasing her from behind. I saw an opening. I jumped from the bike. I was in front of Night I took out my M16 I aimed at her foot and fired a burst of bullets. She fell down. She tried to get up.

"Not this time." I said "Sam?" she asked. I was about to ask her a question. Night knocked her out. "lets get out of here." Night said. I gave a nod. We saw the police "Shit! The cops." Night shouted I carried Pheebs on my back and started running towards the LZ Night called Madaz to pick us up. The police chased us. Night tossed a grenade and the police car explode in a fury of fire. We arrived at the LZ. Madaz was there "Get in!" Madaz shouted. We both got into the black hawk and took off for base Night aided Pheebs by bandaging the wound. My drone was a little damage. A few bullets penetrated my drones arm I could only move my drone arm until a limited position.

We reached home base at 5.00 am. Two guards escorted Pheebs towards the med bay. I headed towards the elevator end went down to my drone barracks. I synced out from my drone. I was so tired. I when straight to my room and crashed on the bed. I dreamed about Vanesa. She sitting there in a house. Her house "Sam your my brother." She said. " Why? We dated for three years." I said. " I know it was my fault I didn't tell you." She said. Then another man came into the room. "Vanesa. Could you go get your brother Sam for dinner." It was Kicks.

I woke up instantly. I was sweating. I went to the showers. Got changed into my uniform. I asked where they kept Pheebs. I walked down the hallway. I saw Pheebs smiling at me . Her red hair covered half her face. I walked in to the cell. I sat down on the chair facing Pheebs. "Why?" I asked. " Sam. I knew when I was 13. I wanted to follow Chance but Kicks he was my dad." "He is not your dad. Vanesa." She looked at me. "Sam, Kicks trained me to be this hot girl with Six packs I'm like Mikasa from AOT." "But your my sister. Your Vanesa Hunter." I looked at her face I moved her hair out of the way. She was crying. " I'm monster Sam, I killed so many people." She whimpered. " You had no choice Vanesa." I said as I hugged her. "So you one of us?" I asked. She whipped her tears and gave a nod. I walked out of the cell. I saw Merc and Chance. "Good job Chunks." Chance said. I just walked down the hallway.

I was drinking coffee at the cafeteria. Pheebs came over. "Hey." She said. "Hey." I answered. " I got the location of the new TD base we're going to have a meeting at 8.00 pm." she said. Pheebs was not to muscular but you could see the muscle under the sleeves of her uniform. She had short red hair and light brown eyes. She was slim. She had snow white skin. She sipped a cup of her coffee. "Did you actually meet dad?" I asked "Yeah I actually got to meet dad before he died." She answered . " Did it feel awkward dating me for three years?" I asked. " It was kind of awkward but I did fall in love with you." She answered with a grin. She finished her coffee with a few gulps. Then she rose from her seat. She looked at me " I will see you around Sam take care." She walked out of the cafeteria. I could see her red hair blowing in the wind.

I finished up my coffee and went back to my office. I had some reports to finish. I saw Pheebs walking to her office. I took hold of one of the files. ( ZAPS).

CODE-NAME: ZAPS

REAL-NAME: ELI SCORCH

FACTION: FORMER TD, NS

RELATIVES:

SCORCH

2\. LYLE SCORCH=K.I.A

I put the file aside. I picked up the next file. (PHEEBS)

CODE-NAME: PHEEBS

REAL-NAME: VANESA HUNTER

FACTION: FORMER TD,NS

RELATIVES:

1\. SAM HUNTER

2\. AMANDA HUNTER=K.I.A

3\. JAMES HUNTER=K.I.A

I stared at the file for a few seconds. I closed the file and placed on top of the (ZAPS) file. I walked out from my office. I saw MJ carrying some files. He was healed from the bullet wound. I saw Night typing on his computer. I saw a girl coming out of the elevator. She had blonde hair. Light blue eyes. She was tall. She was slim but not as muscular as Pheebs. She had a slightly tanned skin from Pheebs. Jays was escorting her to her office. But Jay bought her to my direction. I tried to keep calm. "This is one of our best recruits." Jay said. "Hello I am Elfy." She spoke with an English accent. " I'm Chunks. Welcome to NS" I said I noticed she blushed a little. Jay moved on she followed from behind. I saw Jay escort Elfy to her office it was beside Pheebs. She gave a smile towards Elfy. I walked to the elevator. I waited for the elevator to arrive while I waited Pheebs came over. "You heard about Elfy?" she asked. "Yeah I heard about her." I answered. I noticed my face blushed a little. "You got a crush on her do you?" she asked. "No I don't" I said with a voice crack. I entered the elevator Pheebs entered the elevator and swiped her card and pressed A1. I pressed G I needed a cup of coffee. "Wait!" it was Elfy she ran toward the elevator. I noticed a smile on Pheebs face. "Thank you Chunks." She said. I notice she was blushing. The elevator stopped. Pheebs exited the elevator "See you around Elfy." She said. The elevator doors closed. "Umm.. Chunks would you like to have coffee with me?" she asked with a shy tone I noticed she was blushing even harder now. "I'm actually going for around of coffee." I answered.

The elevator doors opened. I walked out Elfy was following behind me. I sat down at the table near the window. Elfy sat in front of me. We both ordered a cup of espresso. " Chunks I kind of have a crush on you." She said. I blushed a little. " Elfy you love me do you?" I asked. I was staring in to her light blue eyes. "Yes I do Chunks." She answered. Our orders arrived the waiter placed the coffees on the table I thanked him. "Ok Elfy. I accept you." I said with a grin. She smiled at me. We both talked about a few things. "Chunks what's your name?" she asked "Well if your asking me about my code-name its Chunks but if you're talking about my real- name its Sam Hunter you could call me Sam for short." I answered. "Sam that's nice." She said. "How about you?" I asked. "Well my name is Tiffany." "Nice to meet you Tiffany." I said. We finished our espressos. We walked back to the elevator. I took the time to admire her. She was beautiful and nice. When the elevator arrived Pheebs came out. "Hey you guys are together huh?" she asked. She exited the elevator. I entered the elevator with Elfy. "Do you know her?" she asked. "She's my sister." I answered with a grin. " Your sister ok." she said with a confused tone.

We left the elevator. We went back to our offices. I sat on the chair facing my monitor. MJ knocked on my door. "Dude war meeting." He said in a rush. I got out of my seat and followed him to the meeting room. Almost all the NS members were there. Chance was in front of everyone in the room. "Ok listen up. We have located the new TD base it is located in North Wales. Pilots your going to fly us there. I saw Elfy as one of the pilots. Some of you will be stationed at base to keep the base running. We leave at dawn. Is everyone clear?" "YES SIR" everyone said. I left the room and went back to my office. There was a knock on my office door. It was Chance. "Hey Chunks can I talk to you." "Sure." I said. Then Emperor came in. " You are promoted to LRO (LOWER RANKING OFFICER)" Chance said. "Really, YES!" the whole level looked at me. Including Pheebs and Elfy. After few seconds they all got back to work. Chance and Emperor left my office.

I worked until mid-night everyone was gone then a knock on my door. It was Elfy. "Are you done?" she asked I looked at her face she was tired I could see it. "Yeah." I answered. I had a lot of work to finish but tomorrow was going to be the big day. We both entered the elevator. I notice that Elfy did not press the button for the women sleeping quarters. I exited the elevator I was so tired to think. I opened my room door and stripped into my shorts. I crashed on my bed. Elfy stripped in to her top and underwear. She crashed by my side she said " Good night Sam." "Good night Tiffany." I replied.

I woke up the next day Tiffany was not there she probably went back to her quarters. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to the showers. After a cold shower I went to the ground floor and saw everyone's drones ready for combat I grabbed a coffee and went to my office. Everyone was ready. Elfy was talking to Pheebs. I entered my office. Chance gave an announcement to everyone to get ready. I switched on my computer and synced into my drone. I still had the same attachment. I got into a black hawk. There was a countdown. 3,2,1. We all took off. I saw five jets flying in the blue sky. There was another briefing about the mission. I was nerves about this mission. I could hear the soldiers communicating in the back ground. " Drop in 10 seconds." The pilot said. It was Elfy. We all got ready I could hear the sound of gun fire and missiles. "Drop." The pilot gave us the signal we all dropped in to the battlefield. I already saw several TD soldiers got shot down. I ran toward cover. The target was to kill or capture Kicks. I started hitting TD drones with my M4A4. But then suddenly I saw her. Widow. I ran toward her. I tried to kill her but she flanked my bullets. I picked up a katana. She was using one katana to. I knew that this wasn't a drone. She swung her katana but she missed. I jumped up on a roof of a building. " Your mine Sam!" she roared in anger. She slashed her katana and cut off my left arm. I slashed her katana out of her hands. I hit her in the head with my robotic arm. She was knocked out. I called in for a pick up a black hawk showed up and I placed Widow on the seat of the black hawk. I told the pilot to get her back to base. I picked up my riffle. I tried finding an engineer to replace my broken arm. Then I encountered a group of NS soldiers. "Engineer." I said the soldier came to me and took out my broken hand and replaced it with a better one. Suddenly there was a tank I was walking on for legs. The engineer took out a SRAW. The engineer fired four rockets. The tank exploded. I moved on and grouped up with Emperor and Pheebs. "What's up Emperor, Sup sis?" I asked. " I need to save Cassie." Emperor said. "Who is Cassie?" I asked "We studied together during high school." Emperor said.

We both ran towards the dome. There were a few TD drones watching the gate. I tossed a flashbang. While they were stunned we breached the gate. I fired my gun towards the guards. "Ok, I believe Cassie is being experimented on. That was why she left me." Emperor said. We both headed on to the lab there was a table with a few files. I took photos of the files. " Naruto!" a voice said. "Cassie?!" Emperor said. Then out of the blue an alien type of figure came out. "Naruto I'm so glad to see you." Cassie said. "What happened to you?" Emperor asked. "No time to explain. We need to get of here." Cassie said. Cassie had looked like Kerrigan. We ran out of the lab to be greeted by Kicks. "You're not going anywhere Cassie." Kicks said. "She's coming with us." Emperor said in a fury of anger. Suddenly a black hawk came Chance fired at Kicks but Kicks got away. " Come on!" Chance said. We all got on the black hawk. We took off I sat in the passenger side of the black hawk it was Elfy. Tactical Nuke activated. I saw a mushroom outside the window of the black hawk there were several black hawks flying behind us the jets had made it back to base.

When I got back I synced out of my drone. I went back to my room. I had a shower. When I got back to my room after the shower I saw Emperor with Cassie. "Hey Chunks thanks for everything mate." Cassie was back in her human form. She was slightly shorter than Emperor. She had black hair. Her eyes were a light green. Her skin was an olive tone. When I entered Elfy was there. "You ready for the party?" She asked. "Party?" I asked. "There's a party for winning the battle." I got dressed and headed to the elevator I pressed the button G. when we reached the floor was packed. Everyone had let their part animals out. Including Chance who was so drunk with Pheebs.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
